


The Way of Things

by gunslingaaahhh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunslingaaahhh/pseuds/gunslingaaahhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something Danny needs to do, whether Steve likes it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way of Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thank-you to [](http://theellibu.livejournal.com/profile)[**theellibu**](http://theellibu.livejournal.com/) for being a fabulous and generous bb =)

Steve put 100% into everything he did – it didn’t matter if he was fighting or fucking, loving or laughing. Danny had been on the receiving end of most of these to begin with, and then eventually he saw all of it. He loved Steve, loved everything about him, but sometimes he worried that Steve loved a little _too_ hard. It sometimes felt like if he didn’t, he’d lose what he was fighting so hard to hold onto, and Danny needed him to know that he wasn’t going anywhere.

Up until this point, Danny had let Steve have his way with him, fucking him every which way from here to next Tuesday. They hadn’t really _made love_ though; Danny was enough of a romantic and a realist to know the difference, had even explained it on occasion. It felt like maybe Steve was afraid, and that made Danny’s heart hurt. What made him ache all over, though, was the thought that Steve fucked because he had never learned to make love.

~*~

“What _is_ all this?” Steve asked, craning his head every which way as they walked through the lobby. It was one of the pricier hotels on the island, a place they’d only gone when they’d needed to find and question a high-profile suspect. “Is there a lead you guys neglected to mention? I don’t understand.”

Danny stopped, rubbed his forehead and prayed for strength.

“Steven, does it look like I’m dressed for work?” he asked, gesturing to himself. Steve eyed him, taking in the light blue cotton t-shirt, the faded, rumpled jeans – cuffed at the bottoms – and the tennis shoes. His eyebrows quirked and Danny rolled his eyes.

“We aren’t here for work, babe, ok? We’re for you, for us.”

“Wha—what?! Danny, do you know how much this place goes for _per night?!_ I know you bitch about a pay-raise, but c’mon!” Steve was spluttering, eyes searching Danny’s face frantically.

“It’s ok, it’s paid for – I was owed a favor, it came through, and here we are. Now c’mon, lets get upstairs so we can change and go lay out by the pool.”

“Pool—I didn’t bring anything with me.”

“Are you serious—Steven, I already took care of it, did you not notice how we didn’t even check in? I packed us up stuff already, it’s upstairs, come _on_.”

Steve opened and closed his mouth a few more times before Danny grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to the elevator, muttering under his breath the whole way.

~*~

The pool area had been incredibly nice, with a little bar and lots of mixed drinks of the fruity nature. They each only had one, wanting to have a glass of wine or two at dinner later.

Steve was fired up when they got back to the room, pushing Danny bodily through the door and into the bedroom of the suite. Chuckling, Danny tried to talk around him, purposefully putting his arms and legs in places that made it difficult for Steve to undress him with any kind of speed.

A laugh turned into a half-gasp of surprise when Steve finally just tackled him to the bed, growling and tugging at buttons and zippers. His mouth latched onto the side of Danny’s neck, and he turned his head with a sigh, allowing more access. Steve was ravaging him, all aggressive masculinity. Danny was falling into it, writhing underneath the other man’s hands when he remembered the point of all of this. He grabbed Steve’s wrists and held on, stilling the other man’s hands. Steve lifted his head and stared at Danny, incredulous.

“What gives?” he asked, voice lust-deepened.

“I had a little something else planned, tonight. Just… let me do a thing, ok?”

“A thing.”

“Yeah. You’ll like it, I promise, nothing weird.”

Skeptical, Steve backed off, kneeling to the side of Danny on the giant bed. Danny quickly divested himself of his clothes, slapping Steve’s hands away when they try to interfere. He straddles Steve’s lap and removes his shirt before sliding down and stripping off his pants, grumbling about ridiculously long legs the whole while.

He positions Steve at the center of the bed, on his back against the pillows. He quirks an eyebrow when Danny comes to drape himself across Steve’s body, smiling into a sweet kiss. When he brings his hands up to try and tangle in Danny’s hair to deepen the kiss, Danny pins them back against the pillows, mumbling “no” against Steve’s lips, keeping the kiss light and sweet.

Steve grumbles, of course, but goes along with it, hard already against Danny’s thigh. He slides a hand between them and lightly fondles Steve’s cock, applying just a hint of pressure. Steve arches into the touch, grunting and trying to get Danny to strengthen the touch.

“I was thinking we’d slow things down tonight; do it a little different.” Danny watches Steve’s face, trying to read his eyes. Steve has only bottomed one time, the first time they did it; after that it was all Danny. It wasn’t like Danny minded so much, either, but this was about showing Steve a different side to things, and he couldn’t do that with a dick in his ass. Steve recognized that much, at least, as his eyes clouded over a little.

“Couldn’t we—“ he starts, eyes sliding from Danny’s face to some unknown point in the room. Danny frames his face with his hands, forcing Steve to look at him.

“There’s something I really want to show you, and it’ll work better if you… y’know.”

Steve huffs a breath, a surly look on his face, and Danny chuckles. He kisses Steve’s eyelids, his forehead, his nose. When his lips meet Steve’s, the other man sighs into it, spreading his legs a little and allowing Danny more room.

His pace is slow and steady, keeping the pleasure constant but not to the point where Steve needed to come. The other man steadily became more pliant, whimpering and sighing into the touches, body sprawled across the sheets. Danny located the travel-size tube of lubricant and drizzled a little onto his fingers, trailing his pointer finger down over Steve’s balls and behind down his perineum.

Steve shivered, gasping a little when he felt that finger glide over his tight hole. It flexed against the slight pressure of Danny’s finger, fluttering. Slicking his thumb, Danny moved it over Steve’s hole in small circles, alternating pressure and speed. It wasn’t long before Steve was writhing against his hand, whimpering and trying to scoot his butt back and closer to the hand against him.

Danny kept his hand where it was and leaned up, pressing kisses against Steve’s throat, lapping at the sweat collecting there.

“Hey, hey babe, turn over for me, ok? Roll over,” he breathed against Steve’s skin, smiling a little at Steve’s haste. He stretched himself out, thighs spread invitingly. He clutched at pillow, glancing at Danny over his shoulder. There was want in his eyes, accompanied by apprehension.

“Shh,” Danny soothed, sliding his fingers between Steve’s cheeks and stroking his hole, coaxing it to relax further. “You’re ok, it feels good, right? Just let me, shhh.”

There was a soft whimpering before Steve’s muscles visibly relaxed, allowing Danny to slide a finger in. He added a second, then a third, before working Steve open a little bit. He was throbbing, dick oozing pre-come; he wanted to get inside Steve already, but also wanted to do this right.

He lined himself up with the other man’s entrance, brushing the hole with the head of his cock.

“Danny,” Steve breathed, “please.”

He let his body do the responding, pushing all the way in with a single slow stroke. Once he bottomed out, he adjusted his position so was laying on top of Steve, the other man’s thighs framing his own. Pulling his knees up just enough to give him leverage, he began to rock in and out. Steve groaned, fingers clenching the pillow he gripped.

Danny continued to shush him, drawing out a little bit more with each pull before sliding further back in. The friction was just right, there was just enough drag to set Danny on fire, and he could feel Steve squirming beneath him, desperate for more.

Picking up the pace, Danny drew back until just the head of his cock was inside before slamming home again, keeping Steve effectively pinned beneath him. The other man was groaning appreciatively, enjoying the speedier rhythm. He wriggled, causing Danny to moan himself, losing himself a little.

He was getting close, could feel Steve was getting close, and slowed down. He pressed himself tight to Steve’s back, tangled their fingers together, and kept his groin firmly against Steve’s ass.

“Can you feel me, babe? All wrapped up inside you? I don’t wanna fuck anymore, Steven.”

“Wh-what? Danny, move, please, I need—“

“I want to make love to you, alright, fucking is all well and good but that isn’t all there is. There can be more.”

He’s thrusting shallowly now, more or less grinding into Steve’s ass because of the lack of space to move. Steve was keening beneath him, muscles twitching. At this angle, Danny was rubbing firmly against his prostate with every motion, causing little electrical impulses to fire out into Steve’s body. He convulsed around Danny’s cock, trying to grind against the mattress. Danny grasped at his hips, ceasing his movements.

“We’re gonna do this my way, this one time. You don’t like it, we don’t ever have to do it like this again, ok? Just this one time, please.”

Steve quit squirming, and Danny re-entangled their fingers. Within minutes Steve was worked up again, breathy moans escaping his lips. He was panting, eyes screwed shut as he arched closer to Danny.

His self-control was wearing thin, though, he could feel Steve beginning to clench around him spasmodically, so he picked up the pace, grinding and thrusting into Steve’s ass. Steve whined, the sound turning into a loud moan as Danny moved inside him, setting off sparks with every pass over his prostate.

All of a sudden Steve froze, his entire body clamping down on Danny’s cock. The muscles of his ass clamped and released, and Danny smiled as he felt Steve come undone around him. The force of it quickly brought Danny off, as well as a few more sharp thrusts. He buried his face against Steve’s shoulder, breath heaving as he came down from his high. Steve was breathing quietly beneath him, squirming just a little.

Sighing happily, Danny pulled out and slid slowly down the length of Steve’s body, spreading his cheeks a little bit wider and lapping at the well-used hole with his tongue. Steve’s breath hitched, toes curling as he shakily pulled his knees up.

“D-danny, I’m—“

“You’re tender, I know, just let me.”

Steve whimpered, crying out into the pillow as Danny tongued at him, lapping up the residual effect of his orgasm and massaging Steve’s hole with his tongue. Eventually he tugged at Steve’s hips, repositioning him so he was laying across Danny’s chest, head pillowed against his shoulder. He stroked idly at Steve’s hair, fingers trailing down the back of his neck and playing with the short hair there.

“I love you, you know that?” Danny said quietly, tilting his head down to watch Steve’s face.

“Yeah, I know. Love you, too.”

“I just wanted to make sure you knew that was the case.”

Steve leaned up on an elbow, looking Danny in the eye, a soft expression on his face.

“What do you mean? Of course I know that.”

“I wanted to show you. Y’know, without fucking.”

“Oh,” Steve said quietly, eyes dropping. He trailed his fingers through the blonde fuzz on Danny’s chest.

“You’re a goof,” Danny said fondly, wrapping his arms around Steve’s shoulders and tugging him up close, dropping a flurry of kisses across the other man’s face until he started giggling, twisting away and burying his face in Danny’s chest. They fell asleep like that, tangled up together.

 _A goof, but my goof,_ Danny thought as he finally dozed off.  



End file.
